Rukusai
by Aiko-Chan1
Summary: This is a mid-evil tale of love lust and war
1. Default Chapter

Princess Aiko sat in her room brushing her sunset golden hair thinking of her beloved Yukio and when he would return from the battle field.They had been together for an eternity as it seemed. As she stared into her eyes in the mirror she heard the pounding of horse hooves and carraige wheels on the hard dirt ground outside. She instantly dropped her brush and ran to the window to see her sweet love had returned at last! She rushed down the cold cobble stone staircase on her swift bare feet. As she reached the front room, there was a long awaited knock at the door. Her heart pounded with every beat on the wood.Aiko gracefuly opend the door to be greeted with Yukio's warm embrace and a kiss to her hand.  
  
"My fair Aiko" He spoke with such passion in his words.  
  
Aiko's eyes glistend with joy to see that Yukio had returned from battle in one piece. Yukio wiped the tears from his sweet flower's cheeks.  
  
"General Chou has requested me, is he home?"  
  
Aiko bowed,  
  
"AI Father is in his study quarters "  
  
Yukio followed the nimble girl to his general's whereabouts.  
  
"Excuse me," Aiko poked her head in the door."Father, Lord Yukio is here."  
  
"Ah, my sweet daughter let him in and haste."  
  
Yukio entered to see the old general and king of the land, Aiko's father growing old with time.  
  
"My boy my boy!, I have heard the war was sucessful as far?"  
  
"Mmmm yes my lord tis' well."  
  
Aiko sat by the door cracked slighlty, not even a mouse could enter.  
  
"Now lord Chou, what may I ask is the reason for this call,praytell?"  
  
"Well, Yukio my boy, I see you are worthy and noble with a sword and have had an eye upon my fair daughter Aiko since yee were knee hight. I have pondered and watched you to tell if you were worthy of her hand, and I am impressed with what I have observed. You are to be wed to Aiko at once!"  
  
"My..my lord! Tis an honor to be wedd to the finest girl in all Rukusai!"  
  
"Then it is set, you will be wedd before next moon rise."  
  
Aiko couldn't belive what she had precived!  
  
"Oh glorious love! Oh joy and rapture of fine and fair markings to the moon!"  
  
As she continued to listen, there was a pounding knock at the door. Aiko opend the door to see a little messenger boy, only the age of 10 or so.  
  
"Please miss,may...may I speek to Lord Chou!Tis' ergent!"  
  
She nodded and showed the boy to father and her suitor.  
  
"Lord! We need you at the chambers of congregation now."  
  
"Ai boy let us go, Yukio stay and protect Aiko, I will be back tomorrow in time for the marraige cerimonies. The servants will set up everything."  
  
Lord Chou and the young messenger boy rushed out the door and off on horseback.  
  
"My sweet,tis getting late and tommorrow is a big day."  
  
"Ai. You may sleep in father's room, if you wish."  
  
Aiko showed her sentual lover to the room and he laid on the bed.  
  
"Mmmm, Aiko come lay with me?"  
  
"As you wish but only for a little while."  
  
She laid down in Yukio's sweet arms and he began to play with her long soft hair. Aiko closed her eyes and began to sleep with the comfort of protection surrounding her. Yukio kissed her cheek as he began to tire and fall into a slumber.  
  
Arm in arm the qaint lovers slept under the moonlight. 


	2. Chapter 2

The two awoke to rase of sun shining through the window.Yukio woke before his sweet bride.  
  
"A...Aiko wake up! Hurry before someone sees that we slept together..hurry." He touched her tender lips with his to awaken her.  
  
"Wha..what happend? "  
  
"We fell asleep last night. We must get ready, your father will be home soon"  
  
Aiko got up and went to her room and got out her clothing. Little did she know that as she dressed, Yukio watched from a crack in the door, gazing at her naturaly beautiful body.  
  
He whispered to himself...  
  
"My sweet Aiko, how I have craved to be with you since I was a young boy, and now my dreams of being wed to you are coming true"  
  
Aiko finished dressing and put her hair up with flowers matching her mother's wedding gown.  
  
"Mother, how I wish you were here to see this day. Since you are not, I honor you by wearing your wedding dress." Warm tears began to run down her cool cheeks.  
  
Yukio went to General Chou's room and found his best suit that he had brought along on his journey.  
  
As the two finished prepairing themselves for the cerimony, The pounding of horses came down the road in a victorious beat.  
  
"Father!" Aiko rushed down the stairs trying not to ruin her dress.When she reached the last stair,behold such beauty! Perfect decore for a wedding.  
  
"Oh my what beauty has bestoed apon me!"  
  
Lord Chou burst open the door,  
  
"Let the celebration of new life begin, for our troops have defeated Tatsuno!"  
  
"Oh father!" Aiko ran to him as Yukio decended down the stairs.  
  
He stood at the bottom stair and gazed in amazement at his new bride,  
  
"My lady, with such beauty shall we be wed?"  
  
The two lovers walked hand in hand to priest Rye-san.  
  
As the ceremony comenced, the two lovers staired into eachother's eyes. With one kiss, to show the compassion and bonding of this new life, Lady Aiko Chou became Lady Aiko Hiroshi.  
  
"Now tis time for the party!" Lord Chou announced.  
  
Aiko and Yukio seemed to dance for an eternity, embracing one another untill their joyous fun was interupet by theivory. As Yukio leaned over to kiss his sweet wife, the old wooden door swung open and with that, Tatsuno appeared.  
  
"Tatsuno! But you are dead!"  
  
"Mwwwwahhhhahahhaa! You fools, I can not die so easily!"  
  
"Aiko run and hide I don't need you hurt, if you were I don't know what I'd do!"  
  
As Aiko ran to safety, Tatsuno's henchman, Aku swiftly picked her up, holding her mouth so she could not be heard. The men battled, Yukio thinking his cherished possestion was safe fought on.  
  
The fight continured untill the great Tatsuno was defeated for sure.  
  
"Aiko? Aiko where are you!" Yukio rushed around the house looking for his beloved.  
  
"Aiko!!! Please"  
  
He continued his search untill a weak nearly dead searvent spoke to him,  
  
"Y...yyuukkio, Ai--ko wa was ttaken bby A---akkuu"  
  
"Oh no! Where did they go?!"  
  
The searvent did not answer, he only died. 


	3. Chapter 3

Aku took Lady Aiko through the forest of dreams to his small cabin deep in the wood.When they arived Aku placed Aiko into some rustic old shackles against the wall. Little did Aku know that Yukio was hot on his trail.  
  
"Ppplease...ttell me what you are to do with me.' Aiko weeped.  
  
"Well my lovely lady, first I will take your newley wed virginity, then I will make you my queen, the Queen of Blades.Once you are no longer pure, Yukio wouldn't want you so you will be mine for eternity on." He smirked seductively as he began to remove the scared prisoner's clothing.  
  
Just as Aku began to remove her dress, Yukio burst in, and with a jerk of shock, Aku ripped Aiko's dress.  
  
"YUKIO! How did thee find me?!"  
  
"Give me my woman and I will let you off with a light beating."  
  
"Oh you mean, my to be queen?"  
  
Yukio drew his sword and began to close in on Aku. With one swift movement Yukio began slashing at Aku's throught,  
  
"No one touches my woman."  
  
"You mean like this?" Aku grabed at Aiko's breasts.  
  
"You perverted Bastard! Yukio save me!"  
  
Aku and Yukio dooled on sword to sword, each man's life in the other's hands.  
  
Yukio knocked his opponent's sword to the floor.  
  
"Now Aku, I will do what should have already been done."  
  
Yukio spoke swiftly as his sword took Aku's last breath, and with that his head was upon the floor.  
  
"YUKIO!"  
  
Aiko began to struggle as Yukio ran to his beloved and unchained her.  
  
As she was unchained, she fell to the floor weakly, but Yukio quickly caught her and carried her to his horse.  
  
"My sweet flower, I thought I almost lost you" He felt a warm stream of tears roll down his cheeks as he kissed Aiko's cheek and placed her on the horse.  
  
Hours later Aiko awoke in bed with Yukio seated next to her, fallen asleep from exauhstion.  
  
"Oh Yukio, you...you saved my life." She got out of bed and placed a blanket over her sweet knight's body and went back to bed.Yukio had slowley woken and crawled into bed with Aiko, holding her in his arms and kissing her.  
  
"Sleep very soundly my sweet little Aiko."  
  
He began to sing to her as he played with her hair.Soon the brave worrior found himself tiring and falling asleep. Lord Chou poked his head in the door to find the two lovers sleeping arm in arm,safe and solemn. As Aiko slept she tossed and turned nervously. Finaly she awoke in a cold sweat screaming,  
  
"YUKIO!" She took a deep breath and turned to see her Juraian Knight at her side, keeping her safe from harm.She settled back down but feared sleeping any longer.  
  
She got up quietly and went to the balconey, to gaze at the moon. Yukio opend one eye and watched his love for a moment... Aiko began to cry lightly, whispering to herself.  
  
"Oh Yukio I was so afraid that I was to be killed." Little did she know Yukio was behind her as he placed his hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"I know Aiko I was scared too"  
  
She sighed,  
  
"Oh Yukio" She spoke as she turned to him and wraped her arms around his broad shoulders and he comforted her.  
  
"Please lets go back and lay down again."  
  
The two went back to the bed and Yukio calmed his fightened love down, playing with her hair and humming to her. He kissed her once more as she sliped into slumber and he closed his eyes,holding her for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Boku Ai Anata Aiko-sama" 


End file.
